


the head that wears the crown.

by loudwalls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Humour, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Merlin is a Little Shit, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Tagged it like that too because I’m British, soft, sort of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudwalls/pseuds/loudwalls
Summary: arthur forgets his crown and he returns to his bed chambers to find someone wearing it.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	the head that wears the crown.

Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn’t shocked that Gwaine was the first to comment on the fact that he did not have his crown on his head. 

Arthur didn’t believe him at first but when Gwen promised that he was telling the truth and the blonde king sighed and felt that, indeed, his crown was missing... he allowed his knights a five minute break from their meeting so he could collect it from where it had been left beside his bed. 

When Arthur had eventually reached his bed chambers, one he shared with his partner, he did not expect to come across the sight he saw. 

Merlin, the partner in question, had placed the blonde kings crown on his head and when the door creaked open slightly, it was removed immediately.

“Hello, Arthur”. Merlin had grinned innocently and placed the crown back where it had once been resting.

Arthur had entered the room further and closed the door behind him before cocking his head to the side slightly: “What were you doing with my crown, Merlin?” 

“Cleaning it.” The dark haired male answered quickly and Arthur shook his head:

“You don’t do that anymore.” He says and Merlin groaned quietly. “Why were you wearing my crown, Merlin?” 

“In my defence-.” The other began: “It was you who left it here in the first place so any events that occurred afterwards was, indeed, your fault.” 

He couldn’t stop the fond smile appearing on his face and with a small nod Arthur made his way over to his crown, picked it up slowly and then placed it against his partners dark hair:

“It suits you.” The blonde says and Merlin smiles up at him softly.

Arthur had placed a kiss against Merlin’s forehead. 

“But that is my crown so we’ll have to get another made for you in the upcoming weeks.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Merlin says. 

“Of course I do.” Arthur responds and cups Merlin’s face with his hands and gently forces the other to look him in the eyes. “My king deserves a crown.”

“Thought I was just a servant.” 

“Oh, Merlin...” Arthur began and pressed his lips gently against the pale male’s forehead once again before removing them slightly “You’ve never been ‘just a servant’”.


End file.
